


standing here so tall

by sweaterweathermoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Some angst, Texting, Toxic Relationship, but none of the main couples, chat fic, idk how to tag sorry, sirius/background character, snape doesn't exist I don't want to deal with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterweathermoons/pseuds/sweaterweathermoons
Summary: a self indulgent marauders chat fic, because there's nothing better than found family, banter, and these boys.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is fully something i'm writing because i'm bored with school, and home, and trying to live through my favorite characters. enjoy? i guess?
> 
> side note- this fic uses the american school system just fyi. if you dont know how that works, from ages 5ish-14ish we go through grades 1-8 (referred to as 1st grade, 2nd grade, etc.), and then we go to high school which is 9th-12th grade, aka freshman (14/15 yo), sophomore (15/16 yo), junior (16/17 yo, which is what the characters are in now) and senior (17/18 yo). college and university are interchangeable terms that are the secondary education, after high school. I hope this makes sense/is explained enough, I dont want to assume that everyone knows how it works here :))

**beefcakes and remus-** **_pm_ **

**8/25/19**

james [9:18]

PLEASE TELL ME YOU ALL HAVE 4TH LUNCH

S.O.B [9:20]

YES

beefcake in spirit [9:20]

I do yeah

pettididntgrow [9:20]

Same here

james [9:20]

FUCK YEAH there is a god 

S.O.B [9:20]

so true bestie!!

beefcake in spirit [9:21]

Ew who taught you that

james [9:21]

he’s been spending too much time on twitter

S.O.B [9:21]

ok rude

pettididntgrow [9:22]

What time is 4th tho

james [9:22]

i forgot lol

beefcake in spirit [9:23]

10:45 I’m pretty sure

S.O.B [9:23]

wait ew

beefcake in spirit [9:23]

Are you still sure there's god?

james [9:24]

stfu

at least it’s not third???

pettididntgrow [9:24]

Yeh one of my friends got that

S.O.B [9:24]

you have other friends???

pettididntgrow [9:25]

Ok rude

S.O.B [9:25]

i KNOW you did not just steal my lingo

james [9:26]

again you stole that from the entirety of twitter

S.O.B [9:26]

colonizer

beefcake in spirit [9:26]

You’re white 

james [9:27]

and on that note its bed time good night sluts

pettididntgrow [9:27]

It’s so early wtf

And I am not a slut

S.O.B [9:27]

pussy behavior

and i am

beefcake in spirit [9:28]

I’m sorry I’m not sure if I read that right did you just use the word pussy in this year of 2019

S.O.B [9:28]

yes do you have a problem

beefcake in spirit [9:28]

Very many yes

james [9:29]

theres school tomorrow children we need sleep

S.O.B [9:29]

can’t relate tbh

pettididntgrow [9:30]

Goodnight bestie James!

beefcake in spirit [9:30]

Sirius look what you’ve done

S.O.B [9:30]

;))

\--------------------

 **beefcakes and remus-** **_am_ **

**8/26/19**

james [5:47]

ARE WE READY FOR OUR SECOND TO LAST FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL

beefcake in spirit [5:47]

No

james [5:47]

WELL GET READY

TIME TO RISE AND SHINE

AWAKEN WITH THE WORLD IN ALL ITS BEAUTY

SHE IS CALLING OUR NAMES AND WE MUST ANSWER

TIME

TO

RISE

S.O.B [7:36]

why the fuck were you up so early

you absolute gremlin

james [7:36]

life is beautiful and i am simply enjoying its benefits

beefcake in spirit [7:37]

You’re nauseating 

james [7:37]

love you too <333

i went for a run

S.O.B [7:38]

whyever would you do such a thing

james [7:38]

soccer duh

S.O.B [7:38] 

ah i forgot you’re a sexy overachieving soccer jock

pettididntgrow [7:39]

Where are you guys

beefcake in spirit [7:39]

Bus 

james [7:39]

car

S.O.B [7:39]

your dads pants

pettididntgrow [7:40]

We have five minutes wtf

S.O.B [7:40]

huh?

beefcake in spirit [7:41]

Pete school starts at 8:45

james [7:41]

HAHAHAHHAH

pettididntgrow [7:41]

O

Shut up

S.O.B [7:41]

PLEASEANJFOWNBOTB

pettididntgrow [7:42]

Now what do I do

james [7:42]

visit ms. crawford ;)

pettididntgrow [7:42]

IT WAS ONE TIME JFC

S.O.B [7:43]

OMFG I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

beefcake in spirit [7:43]

I think I’m missing something?

james [7:43]

oh yeah this was pre-remus

so basically in 8th pete was telling us ms.crawford was kinda hot when we were visiting the high school

and she was FUCKING BEHIND US

S.O.B [7:44]

SHE YELLED AT HIM FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES

pettididntgrow [7:44]

STOP STOP STOP

My mom grounded me for a week

beefcake in spirit [7:44]

Are we thinking of the same Ms. crawford because

S.O.B [7:45]

oh we absolutely are

beefcake in spirit [7:45]

Wtf peter

peter crawford [7:45]

You guys are so mean

I was 14

james [7:46]

definitely not young enough to be excusable

S.O.B [7:46]

HOLYNSHIT

SORRY TO CHANGENTHE SUBJECT BUR HILY SHUT

beefcake in spirit [7:46]

Excuse me

S.O.B [7:47]

THERES A RUCKING DOG INT HE TRAIN IT HAS LINK HAIR

PINK

james [7:47]

AW

PHOTO

S.O.B [7:47]

NO THATS CREEPY

beefcake in spirit [7:47]

Rude

S.O.B [7:48]

ITS SO TINY I WANT ONE

peter crawford [7:48]

Steal it

james [7:48]

agree

S.O.B [7:48]

it left jesus christ that was the cutest thing i’ve ever seen

james [7:49]

wtf

S.O.B [7:49]

except you of course

well

nvm

peter crawford [7:49]

What 

james [7:49]

now i’m suspicious

S.O.B [7:50]

i’ll tell you at lunch do not fret

beefcake in spirit [7:50]

Do you guys wanna come to mine after school?

Mom’s asking

james [7:50]

OF COURSE

peter crawford [7:50]

I’m down

S.O.B [7:50]

i’m busy

james [7:51]

umEXCUSE ME doing what

S.O.B [7:51]

well this is what i wanted to tell you at lunch

but i can tell you now

i may 

or may not 

have a date after school

peter crawford [7:51]

Omg

james [7:51]

WHATNTHEFUCK WITH WHO SINCE WHEN WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED SOONER

S.O.B [7:52]

well SORRY i don’t inform you of everything that goes on in my life minute by minute 

beefcake in spirit [7:52]

No you literally do though

james [7:52]

EXACTLY

S.O.B [7:52]

never came up i guess idk

peter crawford [7:52]

Deets

S.O.B [7:53]

first off ew

second off his name is alex hes a senior and im not telling you where we’re going

james [7:53]

is he hot

hotter than me :/

S.O.B [7:53]

yes on both accounts

beefcake in spirit [7:54]

Good for you mate 

S.O.B [7:54]

somebodies been watching too much peaky blinders

beefcake in spirit [7:54]

Speaking of hot people

james [7:55]

cillian murphy is daddy af

peter crawford [7:55]

…

beefcake in spirit [7:55]

Now we’re all uncomfortable

Good job

james [7:55]

that’s my role in the group thank you

S.O.B [7:56]

james [7:56]

SCREAMING

beefcake in spirit [7:56]

I hate you

peter crawford [7:57]

OH FUCK that made me spit my orange juice and guess who walked by???

james [7:57]

MS. CRAWFORD????

peter crawford [7:57]

YES

beefcake in spirit [7:57]

SHIT

S.O.B [7:57]

you're so very welcome

**\--------------------**

**beefcakes and remus-** **_pm_ **

james [4:08]

how's it going

did you kiss him yet

did he kiss YOU yet is what i should really be asking

what do you guys think

do you think they kissed

peter crawford [4:08]

Yes

beefcake in spirit [4:08]

We are in the same room

james [4:09]

siRIUUSSSSSS

are you dead

omg did he murder you

do you need us to save you

S.O.B [4:09]

im gonna murder you if you dont shut the fuck up

james [4:09]

HES ALIVEEEEE

peter crawford [4:10]

SIRIUS how’s it going?

S.O.B [4:10]

perfectly fine now stop texting me

james [4:10]

okok i promise

don’t forget to use condoms!!!

**_S.O.B_ ** _has removed_ **_james_ ** _from the chat_

\--------------------

james [4:11]

ADD ME BACK REMUS

beefcake in spirit [4:11]

Once again, same room

\--------------------

 **_beefcake in spirit_ ** _has added_ **_james_ ** _to the chat_

james [4:12]

such betrayal

my heart is wounded

but ive learnt my lesson

\--------------------

 **beefcakes and remus-** **_pm_ **

S.O.B [6:32]

ok i’m home

NOW you can text me

beefcake in spirit [6:33]

Thank you for granting us such privileges 

S.O.B [6:33]

you’re so very welcome

james [6:34]

HIWQUEHBVEJNDF SIRIUS

peter crawford [6:34]

Wow

james [6:35]

HOW WAS IT

DID YOU LIKE HIM

IS HE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU

WHAT DID YOU DO

DID YOU KISS

ARE YOU BOYFRIENDS

beefcake in spirit [6:35]

Jfc I think you’re more excited than him

S.O.B [6:35]

good, very much so, nobody is, we got food and went to his, yes, not yet

peter crawford [6:36]

Sounds like a good time

james [6:36]

IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

who would’ve thought sirius would be the first to have a high school relationship

beefcake in spirit [6:37]

Most of us I’m pretty sure

peter crawford [6:37]

Hey I had a girlfriend

S.O.B [6:38]

?????

james [6:38]

are you sure that wasn’t a dream

peter crawford [6:38]

You guys don't remember Beatrice?

S.O.B [6:39]

…

james [6:39]

that definitely doesn't count

peter crawford [6:39]

It does!

We dated for almost 3 months after the dance

james [6:40]

but did you speak at all during that time

beefcake in spirit [6:40]

Let the record show that I have absolutely zero recollection of this

S.O.B [6:40]

that doesn’t stand for much

you forgot my birthday when james asked you last week :(((

beefcake in spirit [6:41]

Well

My brain is being used for better things

james [6:41]

ABSOLUTELY DESTROYED

S.O.B [6:41]

shut up

i am the most important thing

beefcake in spirit [6:42]

Sure you are

james [6:42]

i sense sarcasm

beefcake in spirit [6:42]

Do you really?

peter crawford [6:43]

Theres our Remus

beefcake in spirit [6:43]

I didn’t go anywhere

james [6:43]

you were just kinda off today we noticed

peter crawford [6:43]

Yeah I missed your #jokes

S.O.B [6:44]

lacking in sassy one liners

beefcake in spirit [6:44]

This feels like an intervention

james [6:44]

well

beefcake in spirit [6:45]

I’m fine though I promise

Just a little tired

peter crawford [6:45]

U sure? We will listen

james [6:45]

yeah you can always talk to us if you need to

S.O.B [6:45]

what they said

beefcake in spirit [6:46]

I appreciate that

But I really am fine

peter crawford [6:46]

Good

james [6:46]

yes very good would want my remy poo feeling down

beefcake in spirit [6:47]

I will remove you

S.O.B [6:47]

please do

james [6:47]

being absolutely harassed right now

help me pete

peter crawford [6:48]

Stop harassing James

S.O.B [6:48]

no

beefcake in spirit [6:48]

No

peter crawford [6:49]

I tried

james [6:50]

you’re all fake friends


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> respectful teenage boys doing appropriate respectful teenage boy things, and some insta posts!

**beefcakes and remus-** **_pm_ **

**8/29/19**

sirius [7:13]

hey is anyone free like rn

fuckin pete [7:15]

At dinner with family

wolf wolf [7:15]

Yeah just got back from work

sexy beast potter [7:16]

doing physics homework so yes im free

wanna come over?

sirius [7:16]

could i please

parents and regulus are being bitches

not really wanting that energy rn

sexy beast potter [7:17]

yes for sure

mom got ice cream mmm

wanna come too remus?

sorry pete

sirius [7:17]

tysm leaving now

about 15 min

wolf wolf [7:17]

Yeah I’ll come

Beats binging Dance Moms all night

fuckin pete [7:18]

…

Dance moms?

sexy beast potter [7:18]

no hes got a point

wolf wolf [7:18]

Thank you James

I’ll be about 45 min

sirius [7:19]

jfc i have to get out of this house

they’re all such homophobic racist shits

sexy beast potter [7:19]

do they know ur gay?

sirius [7:19]

god no

and theyre never finding out

they hate me enough without that part

wolf wolf [7:20]

Thats shitty I’m so sorry

sexy beast potter [7:20]

yeah fuck them

they dont deserve you

fuckin pete [7:20]

I will fight them

sirius [7:21]

you guys are fuckin amazing

we mess but i really do love you all

wolf wolf [7:21]

Ew 

sexy beast potter [7:21]

we love you too

including remus

hes just masking his emotions with sarcasm

sirius [7:22]

AW

REMUS WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH

WE LOVE BEING YOUR FRIENDS

YOURE SO SMART AND FUNNY

WE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING IF WE DIDNT HAVE YOU

<3 <3 <3 <3

wolf wolf [7:22]

Are you done

sexy beast potter [7:22]

never

fuckin pete [7:22]

I love remus too but stop texting ffs my parents are gonna take my phone

sirius [7:23]

ok just for you peter

probably should focus on my surroundings

dont wanna get hate crimed

wolf wolf [7:23]

Yeah might be a good idea

sexy beast potter [7:24]

see ya soon!!

\--------------------

**beefcakes and remus-** **_am_ **

**8/30/19**

sexy beast potter [1:47]

look at thsi dunbassas

dunbas

dumbsas

DUMBASS

fuckin pete [1:50]

Is that Sirius

sirius [1:51]

HWY

I DIDNNOT SAY U COYLD TAKE PICRUES OFNMY ASS

jsut for that

sexy beast potter [1:51]

WTF

fuckin pete [1:51]

R u guys drunk

sirius [1:52]

pssssshhhh barely

LOL

its just funny

fuckin pete [1:52]

Oh boy

And where is remus for all of this

sexy beast potter [1:53]

sleepign like a LOSERRRERRTRRR

sirius [1:53]

thst him in the floor

so pesceful

fuckin pete [1:54]

Damn I wish I was there

[2:00]

Well don’t answer so fast

[2:16]

I’m going to tell myself you all fell asleep

[2:29]

Goodnight boys :D

\--------------------

**beefcakes and remus-** **_am_ **

**8/31/19**

fuckin pete [10:31]

What doughnuts do you want

sexy beast potter [10:31]

wtf

its so early

fuckin pete [10:32]

Quick

And its 10:30

sirius [10:32]

apple firtter

remus wants chocolate sprinkles

james wants boston creme

sexy beast potter [10:32]

NO I DONT

GLAZED

wolf wolf [10:33]

Stop yelling

fuckin pete [10:33]

Okay I’ll be there in 5

sirius [10:34]

PETER

I LOVE YOU

YOU ARE MY FAVORITE FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD

james is yelling at me now

remus looks like he might cry

just keeping you updated pete

wolf wolf [10:34]

Hes lying

This is false information 

sirius [10:34]

im not lying

wolf wolf [10:35]

Well

My friends are yelling and my head hurts

Because they’re gremlins who don’t get fucking hangovers

sirius [10:35]

natural selection

fuckin pete [10:35]

Why r u guys texting here

Arent you together

sexy beast potter [10:35]

its for you pete

sirius [10:35]

yeah wouldnt want you missing these Top Tier Bantz™

wolf wolf [10:36]

James are you texting from the toilet rn

sexy beast potter [10:36]

…

maybe

fuckin pete [10:36]

Howd you get that symbol

TM

sirius [10:37]

HAHA

copy and paste thing

™ 

fuckin pete [10:37]

Woah™ 

Okay im here

sirius [10:37]

YES YES YES

james is coming down

\--------------------

Liked by  **james.flea** and  **228 others**

**siriusblck** Top Tier Bantz™ 

_ View all 21 comments _

**james.flea** when was this taken wtf

**james.flea** we look cute

**rjlupin** Bad picture tbh

**mmckinnon_** remus is glowing omg

**petti.grew** Me not featured

**mary.macdonald** my favorite boys <3

\--------------------

**the girlz-** **_pm_ **

lily [12:32]

who’s sirius black?

i saw his insta post

marly [12:33]

oooooo quite the hogwarts fixture

the man the myth the legend

alice :D [12:34]

Shes being dramatic

Hes in our grade, marly and mary are close with him

Best friends with james remus and peter

Now that group is a hogwarts fixture

lily [12:35]

oh i think remus is in my calc class

he’s very nice!

maryyyy [12:35]

yeah they all are

i mean theyre assholes but they’re nice

lily [12:35]

huh

maryyyy [12:36]

you’ll see

im actually surprised they havent talked to you yet

new students are usually the first focus of the year

lily [12:36]

maybe thats good then lol

marly [12:37]

no its not in a BAD way

they just try to make an effort to talk to them usually

alice :D [12:38]

They probably saw you had friends already

maryyyy [12:38]

speaking of can i post one of the pictures from last night?

the one of our hair

marly [12:39]

yesss that one was so good

alice :D [12:39]

Fine with me!

lily [12:39]

thats fine!

maryyyy [12:40]

awesome 

\--------------------

Liked by  **mmckinnon_** and  **402 others**

**mary.macdonald** girls girls girls

_ View all 54 comments _

**lilyjane** i had the best time :))

**siriusblck** inspired by me i see

**mmckinnon_** we’re so hot ugh

**rjlupin** Very cool heads

**alice_long** LOVE YOU SM

**james.flea** excuse me whos the ginger

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in sirius's picture, that's remus in the sun and James on the table. the order in marys goes mary, lily, alice, marlene  
> commenting is appreciated :))


End file.
